This invention relates generally to a debris flushing systems in a percussive, fluid-activated apparatus, and more particularly to a fluid distributor for controlling the volume of fluid flow in a debris flushing system of a fluid-activated jackhammer.
The function of a fluid distributor, called a blower tube, in a jackhammer or drifter application is to allow percussive fluid (air) to pass from some high pressure air source through a hole into the tube, and thereafter to flow through to the drill steel, to remove broken rock from the front of the drill steel. Traditional blower tube geometry consists of a hollow tube which is rigidly mounted to the device on one end. The free end of the tube is piloted through a bore in the surrounding piston. Traditional blower tubes usually permit only one preselected volume of fluid flow therethrough. Such a tube cannot be modified in the field to permit a selection of several volumes of fluid flow.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.